Declaración de amor poco corriente
by Pekabooo
Summary: Temari ha extraviado el dinero para pagar el hotel en su estancia en Konoha, por suerte Yoshino aparece "de casualidad" y la invita a quedarse en la residencia Nara los días que necesite. ¿Cómo reaccionará Shikamaru al enterarse de que la rubia de sus sueños va a dormir en la habitación de al lado? [ShikaTema] [Créditos de la imagen a: KatChan00, D.A.]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡HOLA! ¿Glow, seguías viva? Ah, no sé, quizás en estado zombie. xD_

 _Bueno, la cosa es que he decidido por fin hacer este fic donde mi adorada Yoshino es -casi- la protagonista... No sé que saldrá de aquí, porque últimamente estoy espesa, sosa, y con poco repertorio de vocablos; sin embargo doy lo mejor de mí misma para haceros pasar un rato ameno, para que os despreocupéis de todos los problemas y para que disfrutéis de la lectura erótica que esta humilde servidora puede proporcionaros._

 _Vosotros sois mi fuente de inspiración, así que va dedicado a cada una de las personas hermosas que se pasen por aquí._

 **Nota sobre la personalidad de Temar** **i:** _Bien, siempre aviso de ésto. Sé que Temari es una chica fuerte, con carácter y de armas tomar; pero cuando está con Shikamaru, y más en momentos así... Para mí cambia radicalmente a una chica enamorada. No digo ni mucho menos que sea tonta o algo parecido, sino que es... Bueno, más adorable con él._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi grupo de locas ShikaTema; en especial a_ **Kyrie HawTem **_que está malita y necesita amor. También quiero profesar mi amor incondicional por_ **Anamicenas** _y_ **RukiaMK** _que me animan y me apoyan para que los fics me ocupen... ¡Casi 10,000 palabras! xD_

 _En fin, no quiero irme sin comentaros que pronto comenzaré los estudios de nuevo, pero ya sabéis que cuando algo se me venga a la mente... ¡Aquí estaré!_

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Declaración de amor poco corriente**

 **Capítulo único**

 _Un pequeño empujón_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **A** gosto iba terminando y se llevaba con él un poco de ese calor abrasador que, aunque en Invierno apetecía, ya iba siendo hora de que diera paso al fresco del Otoño.

El astro diurno amenazaba ya con dar paso a una noche estrellada y despejada de nubes que pudieran negar a los luceros brillar con ímpetu; la brisa del atardecer hacía el camino hacia Konoha mucho más agradable; como si fuera un paseo por el campo, pues, cierta rubia de Suna estaba por llegar a la villa oculta de la Hoja para pedir permiso personalmente al Hokage sobre unos asuntos internos entre ambas villas.

Bien podría haber encargado el Kazekage; su hermano, un ave mensajera para que entregara el mensaje por escrito, pero Temari había sido insistente en que sería mucho mejor entregar el mensaje en persona.

Y ahí estaba ella, a poco menos de tres horas de llegar a Konoha, deseando de cruzar las puertas, ir al hotel y descansar para mañana entregar el mensaje. Había pedido a su hermano tres días de estancia para recuperarse de tanta caminata; así que tendría tiempo de estar con la gente de allí.

Sin saber bien porqué; Ino Yamanaka se había acercado tanto a ella y había sacado tantos temas de conversación, que a la rubia de Suna estaba comenzando a caerle bien; aunque fuera un poco charlatana.

Ella y Chouji eran agradables y los dos con los que más tiempo pasaba cuando visitaba su villa... Quitando a Shikamaru, por supuesto.

Temari paró de caminar un segundo, apretó los puños y, con un gracioso rubor en las mejillas, negó fuerte con su cabeza tratando de despejar pensamientos como que al llegar, él estaría en las puertas, esperándola.

Lo único que ponía nerviosa a Temari de ir a Konoha, era ese chico moreno de ojos rasgados y actitud pasota.

—¿Por qué?- Tapó su rostro con ambas manos preguntándose una y otra vez porqué sudaba frío aún notando la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar cuando estaba cerca de él.

El contraste de temperatura que su cuerpo hacía, era como si el estar con él le hiciera enfermar.

 _¿Enfermar de amor?_

—¿Por qué pienso esas cosas tan cursis?- Se enfadó consigo misma dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Resignada, chasqueó su lengua y continuó con el viaje.

El ocaso daba paso a una agradable noche, las estrellas comenzaban a verse brillar en el cielo y Temari por fin podía divisar las puertas principales de la aldea.

 _Y ahí estaba él._

—Hola Nara.- Sonrió de forma casual y animada, no podía negar que después de tres días de viaje, se alegraba de ver una cara conocida.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? Es extraño que vengas a estas horas de la noche.- Comentó Shikamaru mientras le hacía una seña para que la siguiera.

—¿Eh? Ya...- Debía admitir que era muy observador.

Unos cortos segundos se hicieron entre ellos al caminar mientras la rubia intentaba sacar alguna excusa.

No podía decirle que todo esto de venir había salido un poco sobre la marcha, no podía decirle que era ella quien insistió en venir porque quería estar en Konoha durante unos días.

 _No podía decirle que necesitaba verle._

—No quería sentir el calor, por eso empecé el último día de viaje por la tarde.- Aclaró la kunoichi siguiendo a Shikamaru unos pasos más atrás. —Es muy duro caminar cuando estás tan pegajosa que la ropa se te pega a la piel.- Rió, la excusa del calor era perfecta.

Sin embargo, el Nara parpadeó varias veces y, con un casi invisible rubor en las mejillas, giró la mirada asintiendo.

 _La imagen de Temari con su ropa pegada al cuerpo ahora no se le iba de la cabeza._

Unos minutos más pasaron hablando de qué tal el viaje y se hizo el momento de despedirse en las puertas del hotel.

—¡Temari!- Tanto la nombrada como Shikamaru se giraron para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

—¡Hola Ino!- La rubia de Suna se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la Yamanaka se precipitó hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada algo avergonzado.

¿Por qué no podía él abrazarla también de esa manera tan casual? Chasqueó la lengua y rascó su nuca.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?- Preguntó Ino poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Pues serán tres días contando desde mañana.- Afirmó Temari con una sonrisa.

—¡Estupendo! Entonces mañana cuando hagas el reporte del informe, o lo que tengas que hacer, podríamos quedar ¿Vale?- La rubia de Konoha se alejó de la escena despidiéndose con una mano, guardando la otra detrás aún detrás de su espalda.

Shikamaru la miró extrañado.

—¡Sí!- Temari también se despidió.

—Soy el hombre invisible.- EL Nara torció la boca y dio un suspiro.

La kunoichi rió ante la escena, no podía evitar sentir ternura.

—No eres invisible...- Comentó acercándose a él.

—Eh...- El cerebro de Shikamaru hizo un amago de cortocircuito; casi pudo notar como algo se había desenchufado.

Temari lucía tan increíblemente preciosa con la luz de la Luna dándole de frente, sus ojos estaban más verdes, su piel parecía incluso más suave y sus labios estaban de un color rosa atrayente.

 _Hipnotizante._

—¿Shikamaru?- La rubia pasó su mano por los ojos del ninja intentando atraer su atención. —¿Estás bien?- Preguntó algo preocupada.

—Sí... Es solo que.- Se cortó a sí mismo antes de decir cualquier tontería sobre lo guapa que estaba esa noche. —Supongo que necesito descansar.- Sonrió de lado y alzó la mano para despedirse.

—Oh, ya... Yo también necesito descansar.- Le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas zonas de descanso.

Shikamaru hacia su casa.

Temari hacia el hotel.

 _Pero..._

—No puede ser.- La rubia de Suna buscaba en sus bolsillos, en la pequeña maleta que portaba consigo donde llevaba algo de ropa, muda limpia, un pintalabios y... —¿¡Dónde está mi cartera!?- Se arrodilló en el suelo de la entrada del hotel para vaciar la maleta.

Rebuscó durante varios minutos y no la encontró.

—Me la debo haber dejado en casa... ¡Pero no puede ser!- Puso sus manos en las mejillas; estaba segura de que se la había llevado consigo; era lo primero que se metía en la maleta.

Resignada salió fuera del hotel y se quedó apoyada en la pared, mirando el cielo nocturno.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir? Supongo que tendré que irme mañana...- Estaba enfadada consigo misma, estaba enfadada con el mundo.

Apretó sus puños y justo cuando iba a derrumbarse, una voz apareció.

—¿Eres Sabaku No Temari?- La voz de una mujer se escuchó a su derecha.

—¿Usted es...?- Se quedó un segundo pensando; había visto a esa mujer en alguna otra ocasión.

Su cabello era largo, negro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, su rostro era fino y sus ojos rasgados.

 _Esos ojos..._

—¿Usted es la señora Nara, verdad? La madre de Shikamaru.- Comentó Temari contenta de haberla reconocido.

—Sí, la misma.- Rió la mujer. —¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera del hotel?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh... Pues.- A Temari le daba vergüenza reconocer que su cartera la había extraviado o se la había dejado en casa y por ello no podía permitirse dormir en el hotel. —Yo...- Antes de inventarse cualquier excusa, prefirió ser sincera; los ojos dulces de la señora Nara la miraban de una manera tan amable que no podía mentirle. —Se me ha olvidado la cartera y...- No pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡No me digas!- Yoshino se tapó la boca con una de sus manos en señal de asombro. —Pobre niña ¿Por qué no duermes en casa?- Preguntó sonriendo y tomándole la mano. —Tenemos una habitación de sobra.- Insistió la mujer.

Temari, por su parte, nada más escuchar las palabras de Yoshino, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a Shikamaru durmiendo en la misma casa que ella; en la misma habitación que ella; en la misma cama que ella.

 _Pero, su imaginación dejó de imaginarlos dormidos._

—¿Temari? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la mujer arqueando las cejas.

—¡Sí!- Respondió la rubia.

—¡Estupendo! Entonces acompáñame.- Yoshino se tomó la afirmación de la joven rubia como que tenía intenciones de quedarse a dormir con los Nara aquella noche.

—¿Qué? N-no, yo me refería a que...- Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la morena ya la había tomado del brazo.

Y no era como que Temari quisiera resistirse mucho a tener la oportunidad de dormir cerca de _él_.

—¡Shikamaru, cariño! ¡Tenemos visita!- Al entrar en la casa, Yoshino llamó a su hijo, pero no recibió respuesta. —Debe estar en casa de Chouji...- Murmuró la Nara descalzándose.

Temari se quedó observando la entrada; era una casa tan majestuosa... Y eso que estaba acostumbrada a una casa grande y espaciosa, pero ver por dentro la decoración de la casa de los Nara, era un deleite para sus ojos.

—¿Te gusta nuestro hogar?- Pregunto Yosino con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí... Su casa es preciosa, señora Nara.- Afirmó la rubia mientras se descalzaba y hacía una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento. —Es muy amable de su parte dejarme dormir aquí.- Se incorporó de nuevo y sonrió con amabilidad.

—El placer es mío.- La Nara le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera mientras continuaba hablando. —Shikamaru me habla mucho de ti cuando vienes, tenía ganas de conocerte.- Rió dirigiéndose a la cocina con Temari detrás.

—¿Ah sí?- Preguntó la rubia algo sonrojada mirando al suelo; no pudo evitar sonreír.

La mujer sonrió también al verla y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno Temari ¿Te importaría ayudarme a preparar la cena?- Preguntó Yoshino con voz amable yendo a por dos delantales.

—¡Me encantaría! Así le agradeceré dejarme pasar aquí la noche.- Temari, encantada por poder ayudar tomó uno de los delantales que Yoshino le ofreció y se lo puso.

—Te queda bien.- La Nara le guiñó un ojo y procedió a lavarse las manos y sacar todos los ingredientes para la cena.

—¿Qué?- Murmuró Temari terminándose de anudar el lazo del delantal por detrás de la cintura.

De pronto, se vio reflejada en el cristal de la puerta de la cocina y no pudo evitar dejar de respirar por al menos cinco segundos.

El delantal era todo blanco con el símbolo del clan Nara bordado en verde en el centro.

—Pareces una Nara más.- Comentó Yoshino en tono de broma llenando una olla de agua, sin mirar a Temari.

 _Pero no tenía la intención de hacer ninguna broma._

La rubia de Suna tragó saliva y rozó el símbolo con las yemas de los dedos; notando el bordado perfecto, el mimo con lo que lo habían hecho.

—Es muy bonito, señora Nara.- Omitiendo el comentario anterior de Yoshino -para evitar desmayarse-, Temari aludió el trabajado bordado.

—Gracias, lo hice yo misma.- Yoshino giró la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, y sonrió. —Después de que mi Shikaku... Bordé el símbolo del clan en cada sitio que podía.- Yosino entristeció por unos segundos.

Temari la miró con ojos afligidos, quería darle el pésame o algo por el estilo; incluso estaba pensando en darle un abrazo de compasión... Pero Yosino se giró, para la sorpresa de la kunoichi con una gran sonrisa.

—Discúlpame, hagamos la comida ¿Vale?- La Nara volvió a girarse para continuar haciendo la cena.

La kunoichi sonrió con un pequeño ápice de tristeza, pero si ella no quería hablar del tema, no era quién para comenzar un tema de conversación incómodo, así que la ayudó en todo lo que pudo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que, aunque Shikaku parecía un hombre duro y casi sin sentimientos; no tenía duda de que en su vida fue un padre ejemplar para Shikamaru, y un marido increíble para Yoshino.

Al cabo de un rato, Temari dejó de sentirse avergonzada debido a la situación de estar con la madre de Shikamaru cocinando en su casa y todo se volvió mucho más ameno.

—Bueno, esto está casi listo.- Yoshino secaba sus manos en el delantal mientras miraba la hora.

—Seguro que está delicioso.- La rubia acercó su rostro a la olla llena de verduras para oler la rica sopa que estaban preparando.

Rezaba porque su estómago no delatara el hambre que tenía.

—Estoy segura de que sí.- La Nara sacó los cubiertos para poner la mesa y le pidió una cosa más a la rubia. —Temari ¿Puedes hacerme otro favor?- Preguntó con amabilidad y una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Claro, lo que usted me pida!- Afirmó la rubia.

—¿Puedes poner la mesa? Yo mientras te prepararé un baño.- Dejó los tres platos necesarios junto con los cubiertos y los vasos y sin esperar respuesta, colgó el delantal y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Al cabo de un pequeño rato, la mesa ya estaba puesta y Yoshino por fin había preparado el baño de Temari.

Le indicó la puerta que era y le deseó que se relajara y descansara los músculos por haber caminado tanto; la rubia sentía su corazón llenarse de un extraño amor que hacía mucho no tenía.

¿Sería que Yoshino la trataba igual que a una hija?

Rió algo nerviosa pero a la vez feliz mientras se desnudaba en el cuarto antes de entrar al baño.

Se enredó una toalla color blanco en el cuerpo, y pudo apreciar que también tenía bordado en verde el símbolo del clan Nara.

—Vaya, sí que se lo bordó en todos lados...- Dijo para sí misma Temari volviendo a tocar el perfecto bordado.

Sonrió, Yoshino parecía una persona muy perfeccionista aunque no lo pareciera; igual que su hijo.

La rubia deshizo sus coletas dejando los cuatro coleteros encima de la ropa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del baño.

Nada más entrar, un olor a jazmín se apoderó de su sentido olfativo, pues dos velas aromáticas de color violeta estaban en el borde de la bañera. El agua caliente estaba casi llegando al borde y tenía un color rosado.

—¿Le ha echado sales minerales?- Temari se puso ambas manos en sus mejillas de asombro.

Pero al acercarse más, pudo ver cómo delicados pétalos de rosa blanca flotaban sobre el agua. La rubia estaba que no cabía en sí del asombro; una paz y tranquilidad inundaron su corazón y sin saber porqué, tuvo ganas de llorar.

 _Llorar de felicidad._

Desde su niñez tuvo ser fuerte y aprender a base de golpes que la felicidad no existe ni existiría nunca.

Pero, desde que entró por la puerta de la residencia Nara, esos pensamientos habían comenzado a cambiar.

Se despojó de la toalla y primero se dio una ducha, se enjabonó el cuerpo, el cabello y se aclaró. Después, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas adentró con delicadeza uno de sus pies para notar la calidez del agua, suspiró hondo y se hundió lentamente haciendo que el agua sobrante saliera por los bordes.

 _Todo era paz y tranquilidad._

Por otro lado, la señora Nara estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

La sopa ya estaba lista y la había quitado del fuego para que no se quemara, pero le puso una tapa para que aguantara el calor. Seguramente Shikamaru se quejaría de que había sopa y él venía acalorado de la calle... Pero a ella eso le daba igual.

—¡Ya estoy en casa mamá!- Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Shikamaru pasó hacia donde vio que había luz encendida.

—¡Hola cariño! ¿Todo bien con tu amigo?- Preguntó un tanto distraída viendo un programa de comedia.

—Sí.. Oye, voy a bañarme y cenamos ¿Vale?- El Nara se acercó al sofá por detrás y besó a su madre en la cabeza.

—Vale pequeño, no tardes.- Yoshino acarició el rostro de su hijo cuando se acercó y se quedó con la mano en alto, distraída.

A los pocos segundos, la Nara reaccionó.

—¡Shikamaru, espera!- Gritó desde el salón, haciendo amago de levantarse.

Apretó los dientes y se puso una mano en la boca; sin embargo, no hizo nada.

—Lo siento hijo, yo intenté avisarte...- Rió Yoshino volviendo a su programa.

Shikamaru estaba en la pequeña sala antes del baño, se deshizo de sus ropas con algo de rapidez, tenía ganas de meterse ya en el agua.

—Bueno, la toalla y listo...- Se percató de que faltaba una de las dos toallas que siempre habían, pero supuso que su madre se había duchado antes que él; lo cual le seguía pareciendo raro.

Sin embargo, le restó toda importancia y se acomodó la toalla a la altura de la cintura.

Abrió la puerta que daba al baño y se giró para cerrarla.

—¡O-oye!- Temari hundió todo su cuerpo, hasta la cabeza dentro del agua y aguantó la respiración.

Shikamaru pegó un gran salto y se quedó estático con la espalda tocando la puerta.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- El Nara pudo ver los ojos de la rubia sobresalir del agua.

 _Esto no podía estar pasando._

Shikamaru notaba cómo la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y estaba casi seguro de que en pocos segundos se iba a desmayar.

Temari sentía cómo lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos por el momento embarazoso y tenía ganas de dejarlas salir, pero, de lo que más tenía ganas era de coger cualquier objeto sólido y grande y tirárselo a la cabeza para que se largara.

—Puedo despedazar tu cuerpo con tal rapidez que ni te enterarías ¡Vete!- Temari se había dignado a sacar media cabeza del agua para poder hablar -y respirar-.

Shikamaru tragó saliva nervioso; su cuerpo estaba estático y aunque enviaba órdenes de mover las piernas y salir corriendo de ahí no recibía respuesta.

—¡Sal de aquí ahora!- Se podían apreciar tímidas lágrimas asomar por los orbes aguamarina de Temari, haciendo contraste con el color rojo intenso de sus mejillas.

—Yo...- El Nara intentaba acordarse incluso de cómo respirar. —Eh...- Sin embargo, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que Temari estaba metida en su bañera

 _desnuda_

 _desnuda_

 _desnuda._

Y como un chispazo, el moreno reaccionó; pero no de la manera esperada.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿¡Estás bien!?- Temari agarró la toalla que tenía reposada en el respaldo de la bañera, a modo de almohada y se la enrolló en el cuerpo, cerciorándose de que no se pudiera ver nada. —Estás sangrando por la nariz ¿Te encuentras bien?- La rubia salió de la bañera y se acercó a él.

El Nara abrió los ojos como platos al ver cómo la rubia, fruto de sus más profundas y acalladas fantasías, se acercaba a él con nada más que una pequeña toalla tapando su delicado y suave cuerpo; añadiendo que su cabello estaba suelto, mojado y se le pegaba a los hombros y mejillas.

Temari estaba tan atractiva y sensual que Shikamaru tuvo que cerrar los ojos, darse la vuelta y salir del baño sin decir ni una sola sílaba.

—Creo que nunca he estado tan cerca de desmayarme...- Murmuró para sí mismo tapándose la nariz con la mano, mientras la otra sujetaba la toalla, -ésta se había levantado levemente por cierto _problema_ entre sus piernas-.

Yoshino, al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo, se dirigió a donde estaba su hijo.

—Se me olvidó decirte que tu amiga Temari está en casa.- Comentó la madre con falsa inocencia.

Shikamaru no respondió.

—Aunque veo que te has dado cuenta.- Rió de forma malvada.

—Le preparas mejores baños a ella que a mí.- Se quejó el moreno mirándose la mano, al fin el sangrado había cesado; pero ahora tenía toda la mano manchada.

—Si fueras una mujer, te prepararía baños así.- Yoshino se puso las manos en las caderas y alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué estás sangrando?- Preguntó acercándose a su hijo.

—¿E-eh? Me di... un golpe en la puerta al salir, había mucho vapor.- Mintió el shinobi, tratando de esquivar a su madre para dirigirse al cuarto de aseo y lavarse las manos.

Mientras tanto, Temari había terminado de bañarse y le había preparado el baño a Shikamaru.

Se sentía extraña.

Había visto a Shikamaru con nada más que una toalla tapándole tan solo lo que debía taparse, pues su formado torso quedó a la vista, y por supuesto; Temari no estaba ciega.

Bufó al recordarlo pegado en la puerta con cara de asombro, debía admitir que estaba muy... _sexy_.

—¡Basta!- Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y se frotó con ímpetu.

Por una parte, tenía unas ganas tremendas de irse corriendo por la ventana y no volver nunca más a Konoha, por otra parte, estaba preocupada por el repentino sangrado de nariz que tuvo y por último...

—Me he dejado la maleta con el pijama en la sala de estar...- Suspiró.

Se asomó al pasillo con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie; pero aún así sería vergonzoso pasearse por la casa de los Nara con una toalla.

—Querida ¿Necesitas algo?- Y como un rayo de esperanza, apareció Yoshino.

Temari le explicó lo que sucedía y en menos de cinco segundos, la morena apareció con el pijama de Temari; se lo puso y se encaminó al otro cuarto de baño para secarse el cabello con su propio secador.

Yoshino veía el rostro sonrojado de la rubia y también notaba cómo su hijo se sentía avergonzado. Torció sus labios en una sonrisa algo triste y se adentró a preparar el baño a su hijo; sin embargo ya estaba listo.

Temari había dejado las velas encendidas y al parecer había sacado los pétalos de rosa para vaciar la bañera y los volvió a meter cuando ya estaba llena.

—Qué chica más dulce...- Pensó para sí misma.

Shikamaru entró pensando que el baño se lo había dejado así su madre porque creía que tenía celos de cómo trataba a Temari.

Rió y se relajó dentro del agua tibia.

—Temari ha estado aquí...- El agua resbalaba entre los dedos del Nara, su cabello suelto se pegaba a sus hombros debido a la humedad.

Suspiró tranquilo, hundiéndose poco a poco en la bañera y cerró los ojos dejando volar su imaginación.

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de secarse el pelo, los tres se sentaron en la mesa para cenar.

—Estáis muy guapos los dos con el pelo suelto.- Rió la líder del clan Nara al verlos a ambos. —Creo que hasta Shikamaru tiene le pelo más largo.- Los tres rieron.

Temari miró al nombrado para comprobar que era cierto y Shikamaru la miró a ella por la misma razón.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y apartaron la mirada de nuevo; la imagen de cuando el moreno entró por error al baño mientras ella estaba dentro se repetía como fotogramas en sus mentes.

Yoshino comenzó a hablar de temas relacionados con programas de la televisión para romper la tensión y la vergüenza de la joven rubia.

—¿Te gusta la sopa, hijo?- Preguntó la madre en un momento de silencio.

—Sí, pero anda que hacer sopa en verano...- Respondió el Nara.

—Casi todo lo ha hecho Temari.- La morena sonrió a la nombrada y Shikamaru casi se atraganta bebiendo agua.

—¿Entonces estaba buena?- Le preguntó la habitante de Suna con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Mucho...- Murmuró Shikamaru levantándose de la mesa.

Los dos jóvenes insistieron en ayudar a recoger, secar y guardar los platos, así que cuando todo estuvo listo, Yoshino se retiró a su habitación y pidió - _ordenó_ \- a Shikamaru que acompañara a su huésped a la habitación de invitados.

—Problemático...- Susurró sin que su madre le escuchara.

Lo que menos quería su mente ahora era quedarse a solas con Temari.

La miró, estaba de pie enfrente suya con la pequeña maleta en la mano y se veía aún más guapa con el pijama de dormir.

—Sígueme.- Hizo un gesto con la mano y Temari caminó tras él. —Este es el cuarto de los invitados.- Comentó abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz. —¿Te gusta? Espero que estés cómoda.- Shikamaru miraba y observaba que todo estuviera limpio, ordenado y correcto; después de todo, Temari era la hermana del Kazekage y estaría acostumbrada a mucho más.

—Está perfecto, Shikamaru.- Pasó por el lado del Nara y dejó la maleta en la cama. —Gracias.- Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura.

Temari estaba tan amable que hasta a Shikamaru le parecía extraño.

—Oye... Siento mucho lo de antes.- Se rascó la nuca, tenía que pedir disculpas por lo que había sucedido en el baño.

—No te preocupes, no sabías que estaba dentro.- Temari movió la mano restando importancia y le regaló de nuevo otra de sus típicas y preciosas sonrisas.

Eso no ayudaba a Shikamaru; pues si de por sí no quería separarse de su lado ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, que le sonriera así solo hacía que aumentar las ganas de quedarse más rato.

Y no es que Temari se lo fuera a impedir.

—Bueno... Si quieres algo, mi habitación es la de al lado.- Le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama para que Temari no notara que las tenía sudando.

—Sí, cualquier cosa te llamo.- La rubia, por su parte intentaba disimular sus ganas de pedirle que se quedara solo un poco más.

—Buenas noches entonces, Temari.- Shikamaru tomó el pomo de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

—Serán para ti, yo no creo que pegue ojo...- Temari se tiró en la cama boca abajo y hundió su rostro en la almohada. —¿Por qué es tan...?- Se levantó de la cama y apagó la luz.

Al volverse a tumbar, lo hizo de lado y mirando hacia la pared; la rozó con dos dedos mientras pensaba que detrás de ese pequeño impedimento, estaba _él_.

Shikamaru entró en su habitación y sin querer pensar en nada, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Shikamaru, harto de no poder dormir por imaginarse escenarios donde entraba a la habitación de Temari y le hacía el amor; encendió la televisión para distraer su mente.

—No sé qué habrá a estas horas de la madrugada...- Hacía _zapping_ mirando cómo presentadores y presentadoras vendían productos novedosos y exclusivos que solo costaban un riñón y la mitad de otro.

Sin embargo, al no haber nada que atrajera su atención, apagó el televisor y decidió ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y quizás mojarse la cara para despejar las malditas ideas de ir a la habitación de Temari.

Bajó las escaleras con pereza y escuchó un ruido que provenía del mismo lugar al que él se dirigía.

—¿Hola?- Preguntó cruzando la puerta y pudo observar a Temari de espaldas bebiendo un vaso de agua.

—Oh, Shikamaru... Tenía sed.- Alzó el vaso con la mano y acto seguido terminó de bebérselo.

—Yo venía a por lo mismo.- Comentó sorprendido de ver a Temari despierta. —¿Te has despertado?- Preguntó el Nara sirviéndose el agua fría de la nevera.

—Ni si quiera he logrado dormir.- Rió la rubia.

Shikamaru se apoyó en una encimera y Temari en la mesa de la cocina de madera que estaba justo en medio de la sala.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estás cómoda?- Preguntó Shikamaru enjuagando con agua del grifo su vaso y el de Temari dejándolos en la pila para que se secaran.

—Estoy _demasiado_ cómoda, en las habitaciones de hoteles escuchas de todo.- Temari rió al recordar algunas anécdotas, y ahora el Nara se sentía curioso.

—¿Cómo qué? Cuéntame algo gracioso.- El moreno se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y la miró.

Temari le devolvió la mirada y se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Está bien.- De todas maneras, estaba deseando pasar más rato con él; y esta era una excusa perfecta.

Se quedaron algunos minutos hablando sobre cosas extrañas y graciosas que había escuchado o visto Temari en su estancia en los hoteles de Konoha; también le contó que por fin había encontrado uno tranquilo y que por eso últimamente se alojaba siempre en el mismo.

—¿Y has visto alguna vez una infidelidad?- Preguntó Shikamaru curioso. —Algunas personas van a hoteles para...- Rió algo nervioso.

Temari también rió y asintió.

—No sé si he visto infidelidades, pero desde luego hay algunas mujeres que gritan mucho cuando...- La rubia se sonrojó un poco, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Shikamaru dejó caer una sonrisa torcida y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Eso tiene que ser problemático, que estén gritando todo el rato... ¿No? Quiero decir, a mí me gustaría más que las cosas se dijeran al oído.- El Nara habló sin pensar, haciendo que un silencio se creara entre ambos.

Temari tuvo que apretar las piernas y tragar saliva de forma ruda; su cerebro estaba asimilando que Shikamaru estaba confesando sus deseos sexuales.

La rubia respiró hondo y pudo notar que el pobre Shikamaru estaba sintiéndose incómodo, así que ella no fue menos y también confesó algo.

—A mí... Yo creo que lo hacen tan rápido, creo que sería mucho mejor todo más lento y... romántico.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

Shikamaru se quedó asombrado.

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso...- Rió el Nara tratando de restarle importancia a todo lo que estaban diciendo.

—Sí...- Contestó la rubia con una risa nerviosa. —¿Qué cosas te gustan?- Preguntó algo ansiosa por saber más.

El Nara se sonrojó ante la cuestión, pero suspiró profundamente y trató de imaginarse algo que le gustara.

Posó las manos encima de la mesa y las apretó fuerte.

—Bueno, pues creo que me gustaría estar yo... encima.- Lo soltó de golpe, sin pensar.

Temari sentía que se iba a desmayar; tuvo que volver a apretar las piernas y moverlas para notar la fricción de éstas. El calor estaba empezando a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Shikamaru rió intentando restarle importancia.

—Vamos, ahora tú.- El moreno apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos mirándola.

Creía que no se daba cuenta, pero ver las reacciones de Temari estaba empezando a ser un pasatiempo divertido.

—P-pues... Yo creo que, debido a mi carácter también me gustaría encima...- Trató de sonar firme, pero la intensidad de su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a cada segundo que Shikamaru no apartaba la vista de ella.

—¿De verdad?- Preguntó el Nara entrecerrando los ojos, torciendo la sonrisa.

La rubia se quedó pensando unos segundos sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y cómo te gustan los besos?- Preguntó el Nara acercándose a ella sin _casi_ darse cuenta.

—¿Los... besos?- Temari entrecerraba los ojos a medida que Shikamaru se acercaba a ella

El Nara estaba inclinado sobre la mesa apoyando su mano en esta para poder llegar mejor a donde estaba Temari, pues ella permanecía estática.

—Temari...- El aliento del Nara rozó los labios de la nombrada y en ese momento, notó cómo su cerebro se desconectaba de su cuerpo.

Temari acabó con la corta distancia que había entre ellos sentenciándola con un beso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y notaron la suavidad de rozar labios ajenos.

Shikamaru sentía cómo su cerebro se había desconectado, no pensaba en absolutamente nada; simplemente sentía la suavidad de los labios de Temari y el olor que desprendía a jazmín le inundaba por dentro.

 _Era como estar en el cielo._

La rubia vestía un adorable color rosa en sus mejillas y su cerebro volaba mientras sus labios notaban cómo los de Shikamaru comenzaban a moverse sobre los de ella; así que no queriendo quedarse atrás, también movió los suyos.

La inexperiencia daba paso a los experimentos, a los nervios y a los fuertes latidos de ambos corazones. El Nara estaba algo incómodo por la posición, pero no quería despegarse ella. Temari sabía que Shikamaru debía estar en una mala postura, así que se levantó suavemente de la silla sin despegar sus labios de él e hizo que también se levantara.

Ahora ambos estaban de pie, besándose en la cocina de la casa de Shikamaru; pero poco les importaba eso ahora.

El moreno pasó sus manos por la cintura de Temari y con algo de vergüenza, pero firmeza, la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, entrelazándolas detrás de su nuca.

 _Respirar es de humanos_ ; y en ese preciso momento no había nada más humano que esos dos pseudo-adultos; así que tuvieron la necesidad de apartar sus labios, pero no sus rostros.

Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, respirando de manera agitada, recobrando el aire.

Shikamaru se moría de ganas por volver a besarla, así que no esperando mucho más, volvió a devorar sus labios; pero esta vez de forma diferente. Temari notó el ansia en su boca, las ganas que tenía de besarla eran casi tantas como las que tenía ella de besarlo a él.

La rubia, a palpas, tocó la mesa de la cocina y dejando de abrazar al shinobi, posó las manos sobre la ésta para impulsarse y sentarse mientras continuaban besándose. Sus manos ahora fueron a parar a la cintura de él, agarrando su camiseta y atrayéndolo hacia ella; haciendo que el cuerpo de Shikamaru quedara entre sus piernas.

—No hagas esto...- El Nara apoyó sus manos en la mesa, inclinado hacia delante haciendo que Temari tuviera que apoyar sus codos en la misma para poder aguantar el equilibrio.

—Cállate.- Ordenó la rubia volviendo a devorar su boca.

Shikamaru notaba cómo su erección estaba más que despierta y sabía que ella también la notaba.

Temari se atrevió a meter su lengua dentro de la ajena, a lo que el Nara gustosamente dio permiso.

 _Porque iba a hacerlo él de todas maneras._

Dos lenguas inexpertas se encontraron, pero como si se conocieran de toda la vida; conectaron en un baile sensual haciendo que ambos notaran cada vez más la excitación y las ganas de continuar todo ésto en alguna habitación.

Pero aún querían jugar un poco más. Sus lenguas continuaban moviéndose, se rozaban, se entrelazaban, la rubia succionaba la de él y viceversa, intercambiaban saliva e incluso algún que otro jadeo de placer.

—Shikamaru...- Temari habló en la boca de él, no podía aguantar más; necesitaba más que eso.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si debían llegar tan lejos.

Sin mediar más palabra alguna, Shikamaru bajó a Temari de la mesa, la tomó de la mano y fueron hacia la habitación del Nara.

Cerraron la puerta con pestillo y se sentaron en la cama.

Temari le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y se acercó de nuevo a él, por supuesto no fue apartada.

El Nara se tumbó haciendo que la rubia quedara encima, pasando una de sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura.

—O-oh...- Temari se sorprendió al notar en todo su esplendor el miembro completamente erecto del joven Nara.

Shikamaru se sonrojó, pensaba que antes ya lo había notado, pero al parecer no como el creía.

—¿E-eso es tu...?- Preguntó asombrada.

—Sí.- Respondió de manera firme con una sonrisa triunfante.

Temari se quedó quieta aún sintiendo la grave necesidad de moverse encima; pero le daba vergüenza.

Shikamaru, al ver que la rubia estaba teniendo problemas, lentamente se acomodó y la tumbó debajo de él.

—¿Mejor así?- Preguntó el Nara comenzando a dar suaves besos por su cuello.

—M-mucho mejor...- Temari sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Sentía el placer de, por fin, tener al hombre que le arrebataba cada noche preocupantes horas de sueño, al dueño de sus pensamientos y fantasías; por fin sabía que Shikamaru le correspondía...

Aunque fuera una _declaración de amor poco corriente_.

Debía admitir que el miedo inundaba su cuerpo, pero él parecía estar seguro y eso le daba tranquilidad.

Temari ladeó la cabeza, necesitaba volver a besar sus labios, notar el calor de su lengua dentro de su boca, su saliva; todas esas cosas que jamás pensó que hiciera, las estaba haciendo, con _él_.

Shikamaru movía sus caderas de forma lenta, haciendo que su erección pasara entre las piernas de ella, quería que notara lo que podía hacer en él;

en su cuerpo.

Mientras ambas lenguas disfrutaban de un acalorado y sensual baile, las manos de la rubia de Suna pasaron por el cuello del moreno hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta; se despegaron por unos segundos para poder quitársela y tirarla por ahí, a algún lado de la habitación, y acto seguido volvieron a fundirse. Pero esta vez fue un beso más corto, Temari quería admirar la belleza del torso desnudo de Shikamaru.

Antes había tenido la oportunidad, pero verlo tan de cerca, _tan suyo,_ la estaba volviendo loca.

No era de esperar que la ropa comenzara a molestarles, así que Shikamaru no queriendo ser menos, se incorporó durante un segundo, y mientras Temari observaba y adoraba la perfección del torso estructural del Nara, sumado a esos brazos fuertes y bien formados; él procedió a desnudar su zona superior, despojándola de su camiseta, dejando al aire unos apetecibles senos; tanto para sus manos, como para su boca.

Temari se sonrojó y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, en parte se sentía algo avergonzada de estar mostrando su desnudez a alguien; pero por otra parte sabía que ese alguien no era otra persona más que Shikamaru.

Y no hubiese querido que fuera de otra manera.

El moreno creía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero los pechos de Temari le habían hipnotizado y actuando por nada más que instinto, sus manos fueron directas a tocarlos, amasarlos y rozar los pezones erectos con las puntas de los dedos; la rubia emitía adorables y sensuales gemidos que hacían a Shikamaru querer desfallecer.

Temari yacía con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras el Nara continuaba su labor con los pechos de ella; sin embargo estaba sabiendo a poco, necesitaba más y se veían tan deseables que no se pudo resistir.

Bajó su cabeza hasta que rozó con la lengua su pezón izquierdo.

Al principio, la rubia se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de par en par; pero luego se acostumbró al roce y el placer inundó sus sentidos. Apretó sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Shikamaru, incitándole a que siguiera, a que le hiciera más cosas.

Shikamaru, obedeciendo las órdenes de sus señas, abarcó con toda la boca el pecho con el que estaba jugueteando y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que seguía lamiendo el pezón con su lengua desde dentro y apretaba el otro con una de sus manos. Temari tuvo que controlar los gemidos, nunca había sentido algo parecido, era como si su cerebro le diera pequeñas descargas eléctricas de forma placentera por todo el cuerpo.

—Shika...- Ahora la rubia tomó el rostro del moreno y volvió a besarlo con fiereza, con ansia.

Para sorpresa de Shikamaru, una de las manos de Temari apareció en su erección, y aún por encima del pantalón, pudo notar cómo la rubia estaba acariciando, haciéndolo llegar casi a la locura.

Pero perdió toda cordura cuando metió la mano dentro y sacó el erecto miembro a la luz.

Temari yacía recostada con las piernas abiertas teniéndole a él entre medias; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su cabello alborotado y un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas mientras acariciaba su miembro desnudo.

—¿Lo hago bien?- Susurró la rubia, no quería hacerle daño.

—Lo haces... muy bien.- Shikamaru tuvo que sentarse sobre sus rodillas, no podía aguantar más estando en la posición anterior.

—Túmbate...- Pidió Temari empujándole con delicadeza hacia atrás.

Shikamaru obedeció y se recostó sobre la almohada apoyando uno de sus brazos detrás de la nuca mientras el otro acariciaba el rostro de Temari.

Ella, por su parte, ahora tenía mejor visión de su particular Dios griego. Mordió su labio inferior, y perdiendo la vergüenza, comenzó a masturbar a Shikamaru con mayor rapidez, pero siempre de una manera suave y sensual, bajando y subiendo su mano, jugando con el glande, volviendo a bajar y volviendo a subir.

El Nara pensaba que iba a terminar si Temari seguía con ese ritmo, y más si encima miraba cómo sus ojos no quitaba ojo a su erección mientras _jugaba_ con ella.

—Será mejor que pares...- Shikamaru tomó con delicadeza la mano de la rubia y la apartó. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de acabar.

—¿No te gusta?- Algo temerosa de haber hecho algo mal, se dejó hacer.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero te toca a ti...- El moreno la tumbó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

Se despojó de sus propios pantalones, y acto seguido bajó los suyos, dejándole las braguitas puestas. Mordió su labio inferior y Temari contuvo la respiración.

—Veamos a ver...- Shikamaru bajó su mano por el abdomen de ella hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior.

Temari emitió un leve jadeo cuando notó los dedos del moreno recorrer su intimidad por encima de la ropa; lo cual fue música para los oídos del shinobi.

Shikamaru pudo notar lo mojada que estaba Temari, así que sin pensárselo la bajó un poco y comenzando de nuevo un beso apasionado junto con un baile de lenguas; metió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia. Ésta tuvo un pequeño espasmo por la sorpresa de tener algo jugueteando entre sus piernas; pero la excitación de pensar que era Shikamaru quien estaba masturbándola mientras se besaban era tan grande que no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse hacer.

El Nara comenzó a mover su dedo de una forma lenta y suave, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, hasta la misma Temari pedía más con los gemidos.

Deshicieron el beso y la rubia devoró ahora el cuello del Nara, lamiendo y succionando zonas concretas que dejarían paso a alguna que otra marca para que no se les olvidara mañana lo que estaban haciendo esta noche.

—¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Shikamaru con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Ver a Temari a su merced, verla haciendo lo que él quería que hiciera; se la había imaginado tantas veces de esta manera que ahora que la tenía no sabía cómo podía haber vivido sin ella tanto tiempo.

—M-más...- Pidió la rubia, y Shikamaru continuó moviendo su dedo dentro de ella; pero para su sorpresa ella trató de pararle. —No... Quiero que lo hagamos Shikamaru, por favor...- Temari se sentía terriblemente avergonzada; hasta tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y fue a su mesita de noche donde tenía guardada una caja de preservativos que su padre le dejó por si algún día la necesitaba.

 _Y el día era hoy._

Temari le ayudó a colocarlo, pues ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, y eso que Shikamaru había practicado a solas un par de veces para ver cómo se ponía.

Cuando lograron colocarlo; Temari volvió a tumbarse y abrió sus piernas. El Nara tragó saliva y la miró, ambos estaban nerviosos.

Pero ambos querían lo mismo.

 _Lo necesitaban._

Dejando a un lado los miedos, el Nara se sentó sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Temari y posicionando la erección entre los labios inferiores de ella, presionó hacia adentro para poder introducir una mínima parte.

Ambos soltaron un jadeo de placer, liberando tensiones.

Poco a poco, el miembro de Shikamaru se abría paso dentro de Temari, poco a poco iba introduciéndose en su interior,

 _poco a poco iban siendo uno._

Sin embargo, la rubia comenzó a notar un pequeño dolor; había llegado al himen.

—Cu-cuidado...- Temari atrajo a Shikamaru hacia ella y lo abrazó; él correspondió abrazándola con una mano, mientras la otra le acariciaba la mejilla y la besaba.

El Nara tuvo algo de temor por hacerle daño.

—¿Paro?- Preguntó dudoso, aunque le sería muy difícil parar ahora.

—No... Cre-creo que será mejor que lo hagas de una.- La rubia hundió su rostro entre el hombro y la cabeza de Shikamaru.

—Como tú quieras.- Lo que quedaba por entrar de la erección de Shikamaru irrumpió de una sola embestida, llenando la intimidad de Temari.

Un gemido de placer se escapó de ambos y notaron que no hacía falta subir al cielo para estar en él.

—Temari...- El moreno tenía los ojos entrecerrados y en su rostro se podía apreciar la impaciencia de moverse más deprisa.

Por su parte, la rubia estaba increíblemente excitada al tenerlo dentro, y gracias al estar unos segundos sin moverse; el dolor había desaparecido por completo, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas dando vía libre a Shikamaru para que él también se moviera.

—Esto es tan...- Ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad de terminar una frase o tan siquiera hablar en el caso de Temari.

Pues sus cuerdas vocales no emitían mas que gemidos, jadeos y el nombre de Shikamaru, mientras que el moreno se limitaba a gruñir de placer a cada embestida que proporcionaba a la intimidad de _su_ rubia.

Dichas embestidas fueron cada vez más intensas a medida que pasaban los minutos; las manos de Temari ahora estaban enredadas entre los cabellos de él, mientras que Shikamaru jugaba con uno de los pezones de ella y con la otra mano libre notaba su piel agarrando con fuerza esa cintura que lo volvía loco.

La estrechez de la intimidad -ya no virgen- de Temari sumada al extremo placer que sentía el Nara al ver cómo sus pechos rebotaban a cada choque que daban sus cuerpos, era tal delicia visual que no podía evitar sentirse tan excitado que podría acabar en cualquier momento.

Pero no quería que esta noche fuera corta.

 _Quería esta noche eterna._

—Más fuerte... Shika, más...- Temari apretó los dientes y agarró los brazos de Shikamaru; éste rió con suficiencia.

—Antes dijiste que te gustaba lento...- El shinobi paró por completo.

—¡N-no pares!- Sonó casi como un tono de súplica porque continuara penetrándola, y eso hizo que Shikamaru perdiera la poca cordura que creía tener.

Tomó las piernas de Temari y las posó sobre sus hombros.

—Esta posición... Es algo vergonzosa...- Temari se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y Shikamaru volvió a sonreír.

Sus caderas le propiciaron una fuerte embestida que hizo a la rubia arquear la espalda y soltar un sonoro gemido de placer; Shikamaru tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella y besarla para acallar sus jadeos; no debían olvidar que su madre estaba en aquella casa.

En esa posición, comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza; quiso deshacer el beso pero Temari no le dejó.

—Me gusta cuando me besas mientras...- Habló la rubia entre gemidos.

Shikamaru lamió su labio inferior para después introducir su lengua dentro de su boca mientras sus caderas continuaban un ritmo salvaje, duro y fuerte.

No podían aguantar mucho más; si Shikamaru estaba a punto de acabar hacía unos minutos, estar en esta posición con Temari devorando su boca era la peor manera de aguantar las ganas de dejarse ir.

Pero al parecer no era el único.

La erección de Shikamaru resbalaba con facilidad entre las paredes inferiores de Temari que le abrazaban cada vez de forma más estrecha; lo que significaba que estaba a punto de terminar.

La rubia deshizo el beso pero no se quiso separar de su boca; sacó su lengua y Shikamaru sacó la suya, de esa manera podían seguir jugueteando con ellas y a la vez respirar; además que ambos necesitaban expulsar los jadeos de placer que estaban reprimiendo.

—Voy a terminar, Shika...- Temari avisó.

Y aunque quería seguir entrelazando su lengua con la del shinobi, su cuerpo estaba experimentando sensaciones tan increíbles que casi no era dueña de sus propias acciones. Arqueó la espalda y apretó las uñas en los brazos de Shikamaru; éste notaba cómo la intimidad resbalaba cada vez más y cada vez se hacía más estrecha.

—Temari...- De sus cuerdas vocales no salía otra cosa más que su nombre; la dueña de el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

La rubia se dejó ir con un sonoro gemido que tuvo que reprimir; apretó aún más las uñas en los brazos de Shikamaru y abrió los ojos de par en par comenzando a mover sus caderas en movimientos serpenteantes,

 _autopenetrándose_.

Esos movimientos de caderas tan sensuales hicieron al joven Nara dar un gruñido de puro placer y terminar dentro de la intimidad de Temari, por suerte tenía puesto el preservativo.

Bajó las piernas de la rubia y las posó sobre sus brazos para poder dar unas cortas y fuertes embestidas más, derramando absolutamente todo.

Un suspiro de placer salió de ambos.

Se miraron durante unos segundos tratando de recobrar la respiración y la saliva.

Shikamaru salió de Temari y se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un pequeño nudo y lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche.

Se quedaron tumbados en la cama sin decir nada.

Shikamaru pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Temari y ésta se apoyó en su pecho.

—¿Qué hemos hecho?- Preguntó la rubia de manera retórica.

—¿El amor?- Respondió de forma inocente.

—¡Idiota!- Sonrojada, Temari le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla. —No quería una respuesta...- Volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Shikamaru.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio hasta que el Nara tomó el mentón de la rubia y la besó de una forma dulce y tranquila.

Temari se ladeó apoyando su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Van a ser los tres mejores días de mi vida.- Comentó el shinobi acariciando su cabello dorado.

—¿Porque yo estaré aquí?- Rió de forma burlesca.

—Sí, porque estarás aquí y podré tenerte.- Sin embargo, Shikamaru hablaba serio.

Temari se sonrojó y tuvo que apartar la mirada; él sonrió.

Después de un rato de cariños, besos, abrazos y sentimientos a flor de piel; ambos sabían que era mejor dormir cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

Al llegar la mañana, Yoshino había preparado el desayuno y estaba alegre cantando una melódica canción.

—Buenos días señora Nara.- Saludó Temari ya vestida con su atuendo cotidiano.

—Buenos días mamá.- Saludó Shikamaru también con su atuendo puesto.

Desayunaron los tres juntos como la noche anterior habían cenado.

A Temari le estaba gustando mucho esa dulce costumbre de desayunar con ellos y con todo lo que pasó anoche, nunca había estado tan contenta de haber extraviado el dinero para el hotel.

* * *

Cuando Temari y Shikamaru se fueron a entregar el informe; el timbre de la casa de los Nara sonó.

—Hola Ino ¿La tienes, verdad?- Pregutó Yoshino extendiendo la mano.

—Sí, aquí tienes.- Ino miró hacia todas direcciones y le entregó una cartera de tela color morada.

—Bien hecho, formamos un buen equipo.- La Nara rió tapándose la boca con una mano.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

La Yamanaka pidió prestada sin permiso la cartera a la rubia de Suna por órdenes de Yoshino.

Shikamaru había estado hablando durante tres días de Temari al saber que vendría a Konoha; no había parado quieto, no dormía y casi ni podía comer... Así que, como buena madre, Yoshino había ideado un plan junto con Ino para que Temari perdiera el dinero del hotel y entonces la morena apareciera justo en el momento indicado, haciéndose la sorprendida e invitándola a descansar esos días en su residencia fingiendo sentir lástima; pues todo era parte del _plan_.

—Fue un plan perfecto.- Afirmó la rubia armándose de orgullo porque todo saliera bien.

—No cabe duda, le daré la cartera a Temari cuando pasen éstos tres días.- Yoshino guiñó un ojo a su cómplice.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos riendo por lo bajo.

Se despidieron después de haber cotilleado y pactaron que esto sería un secreto entre ambas.

Porque hay parejas que están hechos el uno para el otro; solo necesitan _un pequeño empujón._

* * *

 _Por fin acabé_

 _-se muere-_

 _¡Nah mentira! Os seguiré dando por saco, bicho malo nunca muere. xD_

 _Tenía la inmensa necesidad de terminar con este fic que me rondaba la mente de una vez por todas; ha sido duro porque no me venía la inspiración, o me venía y se iba... O me venía pero no me gustaba ¡Arg, rollos! Da igual, lo importante es que así ha quedado y así espero que os guste._

 _Estaba claro que Ino y Yoshino tenían algo que ver... La verdad es que siempre he visto a las dos como la madre y la "hermana" de Shikamaru que junto con Choji especulan, animan y hacen bromas de Temari cuando Shikamaru está delante para hacerle sonrojar; de verdad que son lo mejor y seguro que los mayores fans ShikaTema... ¡Luego estamos nosotros!_

 _De verdad, no sé cómo agradeceros que os paséis por aquí, que me dejéis comentarios y que me apoyéis; sois los mejores._

 _¡Gracias, de verdad!_

 _Besitos de chocolate para todos._


End file.
